Elemental Star Ability Keys
Elemental Star Ability Keys - These keys were based off the remaining 54 out of the 88 constellations to let the Warriors to use their abilities & improve power up skill and technique on the Bronze Elemental Armor's power & abilities in battle. The Keys and their abilities: 1. Antlia Elemental Star Ability Key of Antlia the Air Pump constellation, 2. Ara Elemental Star Ability Key of Ara the Altar constellation, 3. Auriga Elemental Star Ability Key of Auriga the Charioteer constellation, 4. Bootes Elemental Star Ability Key of Bootes the Herdsman constellation, 5. Caclum Elemental Star Ability Key of Caclum the Chisel constellation, 6. Canes Ventici Elemental Star Ability Key of Canes Ventici the Hunting Dogs constellation, 7. Canis Major Elemental Star Ability Key of Canis Major the great dog constellation, 8. Canis Minor Elemental Star Ability Key of Canis Minor the little dog constellation, 9. Carina Elemental Star Ability Key of Carina the keel constellation, 10. Cassiopeia Elemental Star Ability Key of Cassiopeia the queen constellation, 11. Centaurus Elemental Star Ability Key of Centaurus the Centaur constellation, 12. Cepheus Elemental Star Ability Key of Cepheus the king constellation, 13. Cetus Elemental Star Ability Key of Cetus the sea monster / whale constellation, 14. Circinus Elemental Star Ability Key of Circinus the (Drafting) Compass constellation, 15. Coma Berenice's Elemental Star Ability Key of Coma Berenice's the Berenice's Hair constellation, 16. Corona Australis Elemental Star Ability Key of Corona Australis the Southern Crown constellation, 17. Corona Borealis Elemental Star Ability Key of Corona Borealis the Northern Crown constellation, 18. Corvus Elemental Star Ability Key of Corvus the crow constellation, 19. Crater Elemental Star Ability Key of Crater the cup constellation, 20. Crux Elemental Star Ability Key of Crux the southern cross constellation, 21. Eridanus Elemental Star Ability Key of Eridanus the river constellation, 22. Fornax Elemental Star Ability Key of Fornax the furnace constellation, 23. Grus Elemental Star Ability Key of Grus the crane constellation, 24. Hercules Elemental Star Ability Key of Hercules the Strong Hero constellation, 25. Horologium Elemental Star Ability Key of Horologium the clock constellation, 26. Hydrus Elemental Star Ability Key of Hydrus the male water snake constellation, 27. Indus Elemental Star Ability Key of Indus the Indian constellation, 28. Lacerta Elemental Star Ability Key of Lacerta the lizard constellation, 29. Lyra Elemental Star Ability Key of Lyra the lyre constellation, 30. Mensa Elemental Star Ability Key of Mensa the table mountain constellation, 31. Microscopium Elemental Star Ability Key of Microscopium the microscope constellation, 32. Musca Elemental Star Ability Key of Musca the fly constellation, 33. Norma Elemental Star Ability Key of Norma the Carpenter's Square constellation, 34. Octans Elemental Star Ability Key of Octans the octant constellation, 35. Pavo Elemental Star Ability Key of Pavo the peacock constellation, 36. Perseus Elemental Star Ability Key of Perseus the sword hero constellation, 37. Pictor Elemental Star Ability Key of Pictor the Easel constellation, 38. Piscis Austrinus Elemental Star Ability Key of Piscis Austrinus the southern fish constellation, 39. Puppis Elemental Star Ability Key of Puppis the poop desk constellation, 40. Pyxis Elemental Star Ability Key of Pyxis the compass box constellation, 41. Reticulum Elemental Star Ability Key of Reticulum the reticle constellation, 42. Sagitta Elemental Star Ability Key of Sagitta the arrow constellation, 43. Sculptor Elemental Star Ability Key of Sculptor the Sculptor's Tools constellation, 44. Scutum Elemental Star Ability Key of Scutum the shield constellation, 45. Serpens Elemental Star Ability Key of Serpens the snake constellation, 46. Sextans Elemental Star Ability Key of Sextans the sextant constellation, 47. Telescopium Elemental Star Ability Key of Telescopium the telescope constellation, 48. Triangulum Elemental Star Ability Key of Triangulum the triangle constellation, 49. Triangulum Australe Elemental Star Ability Key of Triangulum Australe the southern triangle 50. Tucana Elemental Star Ability Key of Tucana the toucan constellation, 51. Ursa Minor Elemental Star Ability Key of Ursa Minor the little bear constellation, 52. Vela Elemental Star Ability Key of Vela the sail constellation, 53. Volans Elemental Star Ability Key of Volans the flying fish constellation, 54. Vulpecula Elemental Star Ability Key of Vulpecula the fox constellation, Notes and trivia: These Keys are based on the Skill Kyutamas from Uchuu Sentai Kyurangers. 34 of the 88 constellations are for the armor type keys & the 54 abilities Keys let the armor to empowers their strength. power, speed, angle, defense, and other skills. Category:Constellation Category:88 star constellations